memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Galor-Klasse
Zerstörer= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort= |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Zerstörer |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Selek''-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Keldon''-Klasse |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Länge=229,5 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=118,7 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=38,1 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=412.930 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=13 |Referenz_Decks= : Narrator's Guide |Mannschaft=300 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere= |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=*Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion *Wasserstoffenergie |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 5,00 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 9,6 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=C-HEU6-Impulsantrieb (0,9 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= Lizensiertes RPG-Sourcebook |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=3 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Warpsystem=Typ-5-DC-Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Schild=CIDSS-2-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=2+ Phaserbatterien |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen=Cardassianisches Kriegsschiff auf startrek.com |Disruptoren=*8+ Spiralwellen-disruptoren *1+ Disruptor-wellenkanone |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=4 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle=Monotaniumpanzerung |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-5-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=*7 Transporter *7 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=1 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=ja (Kommandomodul) |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung= |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=3 Jahre (Standard) |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=15 Jäger und Shuttles |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01= |Shuttle01_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2355 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Zugehörigkeit= *Cardassianische Union *Dominion *Wahrer Weg |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= }} |-| Kreuzer= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=*Orbitale Montageanlage 3 *Monac-IV-Schiffswerften *Altenek Nor |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=*Mittlerer Kreuzer *Schlachtkreuzer |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp=Angriffskreuzer |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Selek''-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Keldon''-Klasse |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Länge=371,88 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=192,23 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=59,00 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=1.678.000 MT (geschätzt) |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=12 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=300 - 600 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=300 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte=7.000 |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 5,00 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=*Warp 8,2 (für 18 Std.) *Warp 9,5 (Standard-Maximum) *Warp 9,7 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=3+ C-HEU6-Impulsantriebe (0,9 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=Eingebetteter Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Warpsystem=1+ (evtl. 2) Typ-5-DC-Warpantriebe |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Schild=CIDSS-2-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=2+ Phaserbatterien |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren=*8+ C-GDM-3-Spiralwellen-disruptoren *1 große C-GDM-5-Disruptor-wellenkanone |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=4 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle=Monotaniumpanzerung |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-5-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=*7 Transporter *7 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=1 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=ja (Kommandomodul) |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=60 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Referenz_Vorräte= |Vorräte=1,75 Jahre |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=6 Shuttles (Standard) |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=12 x ''Hideki''-Klasse Jäger |Shuttle01_Bild=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2355 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=2310er |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Zugehörigkeit=*Cardassianische Union (verschiedene Realitäten) *Dominion (verschiedene Realitäten) *Wahrer Weg (altern. Realität) |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= }} |-| Schlachtschiff= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=Orbitale Montageanlage 3 |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schlachtschiff |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Selek''-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Keldon''-Klasse |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Länge=481 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=252 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=78 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse= |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=13 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=300 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=300 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte=7.000 |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 5,00 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 9,6 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=C-HEU6-Impulsantrieb (0,9 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=Eingebetteter Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Warpsystem=Typ-5-DC-Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Schild=CIDSS-2-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=2+ Phaserbatterien |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren=Spiralwellen-disruptoren |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=4 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle=Monotaniumpanzerung |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-5-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=*7 Transporter *7 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=3 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=ja (Kommandomodul) |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=60 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=1,75 Jahre |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar= |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=12 x ''Hideki''-Klasse Jäger |Shuttle01_Bild=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2355 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=2310er |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Zugehörigkeit=*Cardassianische Union (verschiedene Realitäten) *Dominion (verschiedene Realitäten) *Wahrer Weg (altern. Realität) |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= }} Die ''Galor''-Klasse ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Cardassianischen Union und kurzfristig des Dominions. Schiffe dieser Klasse sind je nach Bewaffnung und Ausstattung als Zerstörer, Mittlere Kreuzer beziehungsweise Schlachtkreuzer und Angriffskreuzer oder auch Schlachtschiffe konzipiert. Geschichte Stapellauf und Grenzsicherung Die Entwicklung der Galor-Klasse geht ins frühe 24. Jahrhundert zurück, als die Cardassianische Union eine neue Art von Kreuzer entwickelt, die in den 2310ern die veralteten Schiffe der ''Selek''-Klasse ersetzen soll. [[Datei:Galor DS9 Bedrohung.jpg|miniatur|links|Schiffe der Galor-Klasse werden oft zum Schutz cardassiansicher Stationen eingesetzt.]] In der Orbitalen Montageanlage 3 über Cardassia Prime werden diese Schiffe schließlich gebaut, so auch der Prototyp der Klasse, die [[CDS Galor|CDS Galor]]. Wenngleich die Cardassianer die Schiffe dieser Klasse schon vor 2320 nutzen, findet die Massenproduktion in den Werften erst ab 2355 statt. Daraufhin werden pro Standardjahr 63 Schiffe dieser Klasse erbaut. Obwohl sich die Sternenflotte der Existenz der Klasse im frühen 24. Jahrhundert bewusst ist, treffen Schiffe der Sternenflotte und der Galor-Klasse erst Mitte der 2350er Jahre häufiger aufeinander. Während des Föderal-Cardassianischen Kriegs wird die Galor-Klasse vermehrt eingesetzt, um gegen die Schiffe der Sternenflotte anzutreten. Während des Kriegs nutzen die Cardassianer die Schiffe nicht nur als Schlachtschiffe, sondern auch als Grenzpolizei, während Eskortmissionen, als orbitale mobile Waffenplattformen, Blockadeschiffe und Truppentransporter. In den 2350ern darüber hinaus, sind in und an vielen Raumstationen der Cardassianer mindestens zwei Schiffe der Galor-Klasse stetig stationiert. Später wird auf dem Grunddesign der Galor-Klasse die ''Keldon''-Klasse entwickelt, die eine vergleichsweise größere Bewaffnung hat. Nach dem Ende des Krieges werden die Schiffe der Galor-Klasse kaum weiterentwickelt. Bereits im Jahr 2366 gelten die Schiffe den neueren Schiffen der Föderation, zum Beispiel den Schiffen der ''Nebula''-Klasse oder ''Galaxy''-Klasse, unterlegen. Etablierte Klasse der Cardassianer Bis in die 2360er entwickelt die Union drei Varianten der Galor-Klasse, die sich maßgeblich in der Größe unterscheiden. Die am häufigsten eingesetzte Klasse ist der Galor-Klasse-Kreuzer vom Typ 3. Zudem dient die Form des Schiffes als Emblem für die Flagge der Cardassianischen Union. [[Datei:Galor Enterprise.jpg|miniatur|links|In den 2360ern ist die Galor-Klasse an der Föderationsgrenze oft gesehen.]] Ab 2367 trifft die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] mehrere Male auf Schiffe dieser Klasse, als das Flaggschiff verschiedene Missionen im Alpha-Quadranten ausführt. In jenem Jahr unterstützt das Schiff die ''Trager'' unter dem Kommando von Gul Akellen Macet. Es zeigt sich, dass Captain Benjamin Maxwell, Kommandant des Nebula-Klasse-Forschungsschiffs [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix]] für diverse Angriffe auf Cardassianer verantwortlich ist. Die USS Enterprise und die Trager können Maxwell später gemeinsam stoppen. 2369 bedrohen drei Schiffe der Klasse die von den Cardassianern aufgegebene und von der Föderation und den Bajoranern übernommene Raumstation Deep Space 9. Durch einen Trick und die baldige Ankunft der USS Enterprise-D ziehen sich die Schiffe jedoch zurück. 2370 ist die ''Vetar'' ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse, das von den Cardassianern im Konflikt mit dem Maquis eingesetzt wird. So ist das Schiff unter anderem für die Räumung des Planeten Dorvan V verantwortlich, und verfolgt die Val Jean 2371 in den Badlands. Der Maquis beginnt in jenen Jahren, die Schiffe der Galor-Klasse systematisch anzugreifen. Dazu trennt er die Schiffe vom Flottenverband und überwältigt sie. Ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse in den 2370ern kann einer Gruppe von Schiffen der ''Peregrine''-Klasse nicht standhalten. In den 2370ern wird ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse vom Fürsorger in den Delta-Quadranten transportiert. Die Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] greift 2376 auf die Aufzeichnungen der Val Jean zu, die das Schiff nahe des Ocampa-Systems sichtet. [[Datei:Galor-Klasse-Dominion-Krieg 2375.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse während einer Schlacht im Dominion-Krieg]] Schon 2371 entdeckt die Sternenflotte, dass im Spiegeluniversum ebenfalls Schiffe dieser Art von den Cardassianern, hier organisiert in der Klingonisch-Cardassianischen Allianz, genutzt werden. Schiffe dieser Klasse besitzten in jener Realität eine Tarnvorrichtung. Ein weiteres berühmtes Schiff der Klassse ist die ''Prakesh'', die unter dem Kommando von Gul Skrain Dukat steht und 2372 bei ihrem Versuch vernichtet wird, den Depata-Rat in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es gelingt der Föderation den Rat und die Crew zu retten, bevor die Klingonen das Schiff zerstören. Während des Dominion-Kriegs werden zahlreiche Schiffe der Klasse in den Monac-IV-Schiffswerften gebaut. Das Dominion gliedert die Schiffe der Galor-Klasse in seine Flotte ein, wo sie hauptsächlich in der Flottenreserve eingesetzt werden, die sich hinter den Reihen der Dominionschiffe befindet. Dabei übernehmen die Schiffe des Dominion die Hauptaufgabe beim Zerstören oder Schwächen der Allianzschiffe, während die Schiffe der Galor-Klasse sich beschädigte oder unterlegene Schiffe vornehmen. Nach der Zerstörung der Werften im Jahr 2373 durch die Klingonen wird der Hauptproduktionsstandort in die Altenek-Nor-Orbitalwerft verlegt. Als sich Damar dem cardassianischen Widerstand anschließt, verfügt er in geheimen Dokumenten darüber, dass die Föderation und die Klingonen Zugriff auf die Baupläne der Galor-Klasse erhalten.Entwicklerblock Star Trek Online, Staffel 5, Blog 20 Als sich die Cardassianer 2375 gegen das Dominion wenden, sind es hauptsächlich Schiffe der Galor-Klasse, die sich der Alpha-Quadrant-Allianz anschließen. Dabei nehmen zahlreiche Schiffe an der Schlacht von Cardassia teil. Die Schiffe sind in der primären Zeitlinie mindestens bis 2385 aktiv. Die Trager bringt in jenem Jahr den Kastellan Rakena Garan nach Deep Space 9 (II), um der Einweihungszeremonie der neuen Station beizuwohnen. Wegen Unruhen auf Cardassia Prime kehrt das Schiff jedoch verfrüht ins Cardassia-System zurück. Beschreibung Die Galor-Klasse ist ein Klasse-V-Raumschiff, das von den Cardassianern in drei unterschiedlichen Ausführungen gefertigt wird. Die unterschiedlichen Typen unterscheiden sich hauptsächlich in Größe und Nutzung. miniatur|rechts|''Galor''-Klasse-Zerstörer im Dominionverbund Die Zerstörer-Baureihe hat eine Länge von 229,50 Metern, eine Breite von 118,70 Metern und eine Höhe von 38,10 Metern. Die Klasse hat ein Gewicht von 412.930 Metrischen Tonnen. Die Mannschaft besteht standardmäßig aus 300 Mann. Die Mittlerer-Kreuzer-Baureihe wird auch als Angriffskreuzer bezeichnet und hat eine Länge von 371,88 Metern, eine Breite von 192,23 Metern und eine Höhe von 59 Metern. Die Klasse hat ein Gewicht von etwa 1.678.000 Metrischen Tonnen. Die Mannschaft besteht mindestens aus 300 Mann und maximal aus 600 Personen. Die Schlachtschiff-Baureihe hat eine Länge von 481 Metern, einer Breite von 252 Metern und einer Höhe von 78 Metern. Die Mannschaft besteht standardmäßig aus 300 Mann. Ausgestattet mit einem leistungsstarken C-HEU6-Impulsantrieb und einen Warpantrieb des Typs 5-DC erreichen diese Schiffe eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,7. Standardmäßig werden die Schiffe der Galor-Klasse mit mindestens acht Spiralwellendisruptoren und 4 Torpedowerfern bestückt mit Photonentorpedos ausgestattet. Außerdem ist am Heck eine große Disruptorwellenkanone montiert und die Schiffe sind mit mindestens zwei Phaserbatterien ausgerüstet. Die Spiralwellendisruptoren sind überall um das Schiff herum angebracht, um in einem Umfeld von 720 Grad zu feuern. Zusätzlich befindet sich unter den Waffen eine Wellenkanone. Leistungsstarke CIDSS-2-Schutzschilde © sorgen für die nötige Verteidigung und gelten als die widerstandsfähigsten Schilde im 24. Jahrhundert. Eine Monotaniumpanzerung ummantelt die Klasse, die es dem Feind schwer macht, das Innere des Schiffs zu scannen. Auf den 12 Decks finden weitere 300 Passagiere Platz und außerdem während eines Notfalls können bis zu 7.000 weitere Personen. Schiffe der Klasse haben Vorräte für 1,75 Jahre an Bord. In einem Notfall kann das Kommandomodul mitsamt der Brücke durch Autoseparation abgedockt werden. Die Galor-Klasse ist nur mit wenig Raum für wissenschaftliche Abteilungen ausgestattet. Es existieren zwar einige Labore, doch legen die Cardassianer ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf militärische Ausstattung. Hintergrundinformationen Laut The Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 2: The Cardassian Union haben Schiffe der Klasse haben eine Standardbesatzung von 300 Mann, Platz für 485 Passagiere und Raum für die Evakuierung von 5600 Individuen. Schiffe der Galor-Klasse sind mit 100 spartanischen, 400 Quartieren einfachster Art ausgestattet, 100 sind größer als die Basisquartiere, 40 luxuriös und 5 auf besondere Wünsche und Anforderungen umrüstbar. Die Schiffe haben 140 Rettungskapseln, die je acht Personen fassen. In ihrem Arsenal befinden sich 200 Photonentorpedos. Schiffe der Klasse sind mit keiner Kapitäns-Yacht ausgestattet, aber mit 40 Shuttles oder ''Hideki''-Klasse Jägern. Externe Links * *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/cardassian_ships.htm#starships Galor-Klasse auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/cardassians1.htm#galor Galor-Klasse (Gallerie) auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/galor_bridge.htm Variations and Redresses of the Galor Class Bridge auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.startrek.com/database_article/galor-class-cardassian-warship Galor-Klasse Cardassianisches Kriegsschiff auf startrek.com] Referenzen }} en:Galor class Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse der Cardassianischen Union Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse des Dominion Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse des Wahren Wegs Kategorie:Zerstörer Kategorie:Mittlerer Kreuzer Kategorie:Angriffskreuzer Kategorie:Schlachtkreuzer Kategorie:Schlachtschiff Kategorie:Raumschiff der Galor-Klasse